


In Consideration of Morning Murder

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo loves waking up to blowjobs, and Gojyo will always be there to screw things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Consideration of Morning Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the shortest thing I've ever written, which is saying something. (827 words!) Brought about by a typical morning conversation at work, in regards to this being actually possible or not. I decided it was, and that it could only apply to two people, namely Gojyo and Sanzo...

It was mornings like this that made Sanzo glad he was alive. Weak sunlight caressed his skin, and the warmth felt like a lover's touch. The air was fresh and clean, with none of the burnt taste that the noon sun would have. He let one hand fall across his face, shielding his eyes from the world, allowing the languorous feeling to travel through his body. For now, it was enough to simply _exist_.

Sanzo stirred, faint tendrils of lust beginning to work their way up his spine, radiating outwards through his belly. He let out a tired moan that was slightly questioning, and wiggled his hips experimentally, but without much conviction. When he attempted to turn over, he felt a weight across his legs that held him immobile and the gentle caress of fingertips across his hipbones.

_Oh yeah, what a way to wake up._

Sanzo let out a surprised groan as his semi-hard length was engulfed in soft, wet heat and then sucked, hard.

_Oh fuck. Oh, hell yes_.

Sanzo lay still, determined to enjoy the surprise blowjob and remain semi-asleep at the same time. Besides, if he were half awake he wouldn't have to reciprocate later, which was always a bonus.

Aah! His back arched when Gojyo pulled back and licked a path from his balls up to the tip of his cock in one long sweep. Fully awake now, Sanzo barely resisted the urge to grab Gojyo and thrust upward, fucking his mouth until he came. Instead, Sanzo fisted his hands in the sheets and tried to breathe.

For whatever reason, the kappa appeared to be taking the gentle route after an intense start. Sanzo slid his hands into Gojyo's silky hair, enjoying the way the cool strands felt against his fingers. He flexed his hips, hoping Gojyo would take the hint and pick up the pace. The lack of constant friction was starting to turn into sweet torture and Sanzo was becoming twitchy.

What the hell was the kappa trying to do, tongue-bathe him to death? His erection slid unresisting into Gojyo's mouth and Sanzo pushed down gently with his hand. Gojyo let out a moan from deep in the back of his throat, and Sanzo felt the tingle all the way up his dick and down into his balls. _Now that's more like it._

Gojyo groaned again and then once more a few seconds later. Small alarm bells went off in Sanzo's head, enough to make him open his eyes for the first time. With a scowl he propped himself on one elbow and stared down at Gojyo.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" he stated, just for the record. Mainly it gave him something to do other than stare open mouthed at Gojyo.

The fucking asshole, idiot, pervert kappa, was actually asleep and snoring. Around _his _dick.

Sanzo considered using the gun to shoot Gojyo, but then decided he might lose his dick at the same time, so that was out. An idea occurred to Sanzo and he grinned evilly, relishing the thought as it formed. Cradling Gojyo's head with the hand still in his hair, Sanzo gently rolled to the side, careful not to wake the sleeping pervert.

Gojyo added insult to imminent injury but snoring loudly again and then making little sucking noises of contentment around Sanzo's cock. Sanzo was fucking sure nobody had ever tried to use any part of his body as a pacifier, and it wasn't going to fucking start now. Once he had Gojyo on his side, Sanzo slipped his ragingly hard cock from Gojyo's mouth, and gave serious thought to seeing if it might fit up one of Gojyo's nostrils just for fun.

With his cock clear of the danger zone, Sanzo reached over his shoulder for the paper fan and turned back around, bringing it down with the full force of denied orgasm and frustration, right onto Gojyo's head with a loud snapping sound.

"_OW_, you fuck!" Gojyo was instantly awake, reaching up instinctively to grab Sanzo's wrist so he couldn't repeat the gesture.

"You fucking prick - falling asleep during _my _blowjob!" Sanzo ground out between clenched teeth.

"I got comfy. Shit, Sanzo, give a guy the occasional break." Gojyo sat up and released Sanzo's wrist.

"Don't do something unless you can do it to your full ability." Sanzo scowled for good measure and crossed his arms.

Gojyo laughed. "Perhaps you'd better start practicing?" he said, pointing at his dick.

Sanzo thought the implications of the comment through and reached for the fan again. "Fuck off."

Gojyo grabbed the fan and tossed it to the floor. Ignoring Sanzo's protests, he got to his knees and gave Sanzo a push to his chest, forcing him back onto the bed. "How about I make it up to you?" Gojyo’s tone was suggestive and laced with building desire.

Sanzo grunted. Far be it for him to argue with a determined kappa that had a point to prove.


End file.
